Nunca más
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Siempre había sido un chico solitario, por lo cual no me gusto mucho la navidad. Pero ahora ya tengo una razón para festejar esta fecha.


_**Hola chicos**_

 _ **Realmente lo siento me atrase mucho en mi propio especial navideño. Pero como mis padres quisieron hacer toda la cena de navidad en nuestra casa pues tuve que ayudar en todo lo que se podía en casa y hasta apenas tuve oportunidad.**_

 _ **Pero aquí les dejo el capitulo del dio de hoy. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

En toda mi vida había sido un solitario. Por lo cual siempre estuve en mi casa junto con mis padres en estas fechas. No festejábamos ni nada. Solo cenábamos juntos y cada uno se iba a dormir.

Todo esto había sido una pequeña costumbre entre nosotros. Porque ahora todo era distinto, todo había cambiado y esta iba a ser mi primera navidad con alguien más que no sean mis padres y yo.

-Izumi-kun vamos ya no tardes

Esta navidad me la pasaría junto con ella y su familia. Acordamos desde días anteriores que reuniríamos nuestras familias en su casa. Pero por algún motivo no le pude decir que nosotros no festejábamos este día.

Tenía miedo de lo que ella podía decir. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado y de toda la confianza que teníamos. Yo aun no podía decirle muchas cosas.

-Ya voy...

Por ella cambie muchas cosas de mí. Cosas que nunca pensé que cambiaria. Como mi forma de ser, tanto físico como mental. Mi cabello, mi ropa, todo.

Esta noche era más que especial. Era noche buena para dar inicio pronto a la navidad. Me sentía raro el salir con mis padres. No salíamos mucho. Así que me sentía nervioso.

-Ya casi vamos a llegar

Les avise. Pero curiosamente no me fijaba por donde caminaba ya que estas han sido las calles por las que he estado caminando todo este tiempo.

Me sentía nervioso cuando divise su casa y nos acercábamos lentamente ahi. Me sentía nervioso cuando decidí tocar la puerta de su casa. Me sentía nervioso cuando escuche como alguien corría y abría la puerta con mucha alegría.

-¡Onichan!

Con suerte había sido el pequeño hermanito. Se alegro de verme y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Yo solo desordene un poco su cabello.

-Me alegra que andes tan feliz Souta

Intente sonar feliz y al parecer él se lo creyó. Volteo a mi espalda y vio a mis padres. Les dedico una gran sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

-Buenas noches Miyamura-kun por favor adelante

Entramos a la casa. Se sentía tan calidad como las veces anteriores en las que me he quedado. Nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los padres de ella. Estaban de un lado para otro. Todo estaba adornado y un gran árbol adornado estaba en la esquina de la casa.

-Muy hermosa casa Kyoko-chan muchas gracias por invitarnos

Escuche como mi madre les daba las gracias y se dirigía a la cocina a terminar de preparar lo que nosotros traíamos. Me senté en la sala y me dedique a observar el gran árbol. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi uno?

Realmente no me acordaba. Probablemente fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Onichan vamos a jugar

Escuche como me hablaba. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. Y me dedique a jugar con él. Al poco rato se nos unió mi padre. Luego ella. Y hasta el ultimo su padre. Al menos era una pequeña distracción de lo que estaba pensando.

-La cena esta lista

Escuche como ambas madres hablaron. Todos nos levantamos y fuimos a lavarnos las manos para poder cenar. Bajamos y vimos que la mesa estaba puesta. Un gran banquete estaba ahí. Brindamos y empezamos a comer. Vi como todos platicaban animadamente. Les preguntaban muchas cosas a mis padres y como ellos les preguntaban también cosas.

-¿Sucede algo Miyamura?

Un leve apretón de manos de ella me hizo regresar a la realidad. Solo moví mi cabeza y volví a comer. Sabía que ella no se quedaría callada. Terminamos de cenar. Todos se levantaron y antes de que todos me vieran decidí salir al patio de la casa. Vi como la nieve caía.

-Miyamura…

Escuche como ella salía y se ponía a un lado mío. Entrelazo nuestras manos y recargo un poco su cuerpo en el mío. Suspire, sabía que ella quería saber la verdad.

-Lo siento Hori-san es solo que todo esto es raro…

No pude verla. Así que decidí voltear a otro lado mientras quería contarle todo. Sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí. No quería apartar su mirada.

-Es simplemente raro para mi festejar estas fechas, sabes que era muy solitario cuando era pequeño así que no hablaba mucho con mis padres y pues yo me empecé alejar de ellos y…

No termine de hablar. Ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas e hizo que la mirara. Su ceño lo tenía fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Esas cosas han cambiado Miyamura, ahora que estamos juntos ya no estarás solo nunca más

No sé porque pero sentía que esas eran las palabras que yo tanto quería escuchar. Mis brazos abrazaron su cintura y mi rostro se escondió en su hombro.

-Gracias Kyoko-san... Gracias...

Sentí como ella sonreía y acariciaba lentamente mi cabello.

-No hay de que agradecer Izumi-kun, feliz navidad

Alce mi rostro y vi como ella me miraba. Me sonreía con ternura, con dulzura. La sonrisa por la cual yo me enamore más de ella.

Me separe un poco de ella. Subí mi mano hasta su mejilla. Me empezaba acercar a ella, quería juntar nuestros labios.

-Feliz navidad...

Susurre antes de sellar estas palabras. Quien hubiera pensado que ahora me gustara la navidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Pero que hermoso

Nuestro beso había sido interrumpido por una voz. Nos separamos para encontrarnos con todos.

Mis padres, sus padres y su hermano. Había presenciado todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¡QUE!

Grite y mi cara la sentí tan caliente. Había dicho cosas tan vergonzosas.

-¡Ya te dije que no le hicieras eso a Miyamura!

Vi como empezó a perseguir a su padre. Su hermanito jugaba con la nieve. Y mis padres y su madre hablaban, de lo que estaba seguro un matrimonio.

* * *

 _ **¿Ya les dije que Amo a Miyamura? Es que es tan asdsdsd y su Seiyu (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) [Y entre los cuates Tsugu] quien le dio su voz en las ovas me enamore más de él.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 26 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
